


Reporting for Daddy

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Infinity Inc. (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Ficlet, M/M, Man with Terrible Father calls Man who IS Terrible Father Daddy, Older Man/Younger Man, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, fun with superpowers, i feel like i should tag that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hank gets bored during a meeting and decides to bother the man running it.
Relationships: Carter Hall/Henry King Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Reporting for Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for betraying Ray/Carter but otherwise the dude would have to be Jay (who does not deserve this), or Alan (who does because he's a bitch, but would probably also murder Hank).

It wasn’t really a surprise, but Carter Hall was a man of extremes; he could have you pinned against a wall first thing in the morning, his tongue down your throat; and then force you through a boring meeting just a few hours later. Frankly, sitting through one of these Justice Society Christmas Meetings made Hank feel like they should have been glad that their kids had crashed that one all those years ago, because at least that had made it interesting. 

Rick Tyler slipped a note onto the table in front of him; it read: Who’d you get for the Secret Santa? Hank was just reaching for his pen (if Rick was risking his neck passing notes, it was only polite to face punishment with him) when Carter grabbed the note from in front of him. He took just a moment to read it before crumpling it into a ball and tossing it over his shoulder. It landed right in the center of the trashcan. 

“It’s not a secret if you tell people, Richard.” 

_Alan. I’m dead._ Hank projected towards his friend, and whether it was because Rick winced, or Carter just knew, he wasn’t sure, but the older man glared at him. 

“And just because I can’t hear you, doesn’t mean you can have conversations, Henry,” He straightened his back and walked back to the head of the table, “now, if you’ll all turn to the budgetary reports for the quarter...” 

Rick audibly groaned, and Carter chucked an eraser at him, resulting in a squeak of pain. Hank glanced at the clock. How had only 15 minutes passed? Unless... 

“Chronos! He has this entire room trapped in a bubble of slowed time! We have to-” He hissed at the person next to him. 

Hector barked out a laugh. “No, no, this is just what it always feels like. I grew up with his lectures, remember.” 

“I shouldn’t have to say it, Henry, but audible conversations aren’t allowed either,” Carter chimed in, not even looking in their direction. 

Hank sighed, turning his head towards the sheet of paper in front of him so that he could at least pretend to be doing what he was told. Honestly, he didn’t know why he put up with it. Well... ‘old men sexy’ was at least part of the reason... and Carter in particular... 

Everyone else had voted Alan Scott the sexiest DILF in the JSA. Everyone else was wrong. That was Hank’s correct and unbiased opinion. Carter’s muscles... the body hair... the way sometimes you could see his bulge in leather pants, and it was huge. Sometimes Hank just wanted to drop down to his knees in front of the other man and worship his cock, mouthing at him through the fabric. Sometimes included right now. 

The problem wasn’t even the stern boss routine; if there wasn’t anyone else around, it would be a turn-on, the problem was just... 

Carter’s hands landed on the back of Hank’s chair as he lectured Rick about something else, and the telepath found himself instantly hard. Stupid, overactive penis. The problem clearly wasn’t that anyone else was here, it was just that this meeting was so boring. 

Carter stayed behind him as he continued to speak, probably to make sure that Rick didn’t try anything else, and Hank decided to risk it. If he couldn’t get Carter to cut the meeting short, then maybe he could make sure he was spanked later. He reached out with his telepathy. 

_Daddy,_ he projected into Hawkman’s mind, feeling the man stiffen behind him. Deciding to take it one step further, Hank added an image to the mix. Himself, lounging on the table, rubbing himself through the material of the costume. _Daddy, I’m so hot for you; I need you to touch me._ The image of Hank lowered his other hand underneath his cock, pressing two of his fingers against his entrance, before gripping the fabric and tearing it away, leaving his hole bare for everyone to see (or just one person). _I need your cock, Daddy._

“Bad Boy,” Carter breathed out, and instantly, Alan and Jay’s eyes snapped upwards. Hector was peering at his father with some amount of confusion too. 

“Everything okay, Hawk?” Alan asked, looking at Hank slightly suspiciously, but then Alan had never not looked at Hank suspiciously. Once, he had shown up while Hank was trying to arrest Cameron and Artemis and had, for some unknown reason, decided that it was some ‘Junior Injustice Society’ meeting, and Hank had spent the day running away from him, trying desperately to get a call through to Jay. 

The mental image slipped one finger into his hole, which, with its puffy rim and reddened coloring, didn’t offer any illusions of innocence. This was a Hank that was free use, could be slammed up against any surface, and fucked into. When the mental version of him pulled it’s finger out, it was coated in someone’s cum. 

The illusion of the redhead brought the finger up to his lips, sucking the cum off it with an obscene slurp, followed by a groan of pleasure. _I know that the Nth metal means your balls fill up really quickly; they must hurt... why not end the meeting early and lighten the load a little._

Carter gritted his teeth. “Everything’s fine, Alan. Just a little tired of Rick’s bullshit this afternoon. That’s all.”  Hawkman shifted slightly, and his erection pressed up against Hank’s upper back. It was straining against his pants, and there was no feasible way that he’d be able to get back to his seat without everyone seeing his predicament. 

_Want me to distract everyone while you go sit down?_ He asked telepathically, dropping his images for just a moment. 

_You caused this in the first place, you little shit._ Came back at him. 

_I did have another idea..._ Hank sent the image of himself, beneath the table with Carter’s cock in his mouth, to illustrate his point. _I’d prefer it if you just ended the meeting early, but I could always help you out in other ways._


End file.
